Skater Boy
by xAkireix
Summary: Songfic. Ginny turned down Harry, thinking he wasn't good enough for her. Five years later she sees him again, rocking on TV and in love with Draco. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's Skater Boy. HPDM slash


**Skater Boy**

**By: Akirei**

**Summary:**A little something inspired by Avril Lavigne's Skater Boy. Ginny turned down Harry, thinking he wasn't good enough for her. Five years later she sees him again, rocking on TV and in love with Draco.

**Genre: **romance

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** This story has been sitting on my computer for three years, waiting for me to finish it, but since I started at university in that same year, I haven't been able to write anything anymore. It kills me that I don't have time to do what I love so much, but I keep up hope that one day I will find time again. For now, I simply hope that you enjoy reading this, now that I've finally found the courage to finish it at 5 am.

* * *

><p>He was a boy she was a girl<br>can it be anymore obvious?

He was a punk, she did ballet  
>What more can I say, hey?<p>

He wanted her, but she'd never tell  
>secretly she wanted him as well<br>and all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
>they had a problem with baggy clothes.<p>

He was a skater boy,  
>she said see you later boy<br>he wasn't good enough for her  
>she had an pretty face<br>but her head was up in a space  
>she needed to come back down to earth<p>

"Hey Harry, look! She's back." Dean said to the dark haired teen that rolled passed him on a skateboard.

Harry took his skateboard in his hand and look to where Dean indicated. He was right, it was her. Ginny Weasley. The girl he had been crushing on for months ever since she and her friends first began hanging around in the area of the local park closest to the skaters.

"Go talk to her." Dean pushed, like he and the others had done many times before, but Harry up until now still hadn't dared to approach her.

Ginny was really well known in the neighbourhood. She was the youngest of eight and her parents weren't well off. Nonetheless the Weasleys had tried to give their children a chance at a better future. And thus Ginny had gotten her dream to dance ballet. She got accepted in a very prestigious school of the arts and everyone in town knew that she wanted to go professional after her final year.

Compared to her, Harry was a nobody. His parents had died when he was a baby and thus he grew up in the care of his mother's sister and her family. The Dursleys, however, never cared much for him. As it was, Harry was already glad that he had been able to finish high school. Going to university would have been impossible, because he simply couldn't afford it and the Dursleys would never help him. Resigned to his faith, he had spent everything he had on his greatest passion… music.

He had an amazing voice (or so at least his friends always told him) and he loved to sing. Harry could never be found without his iPod and his notebooks filled with lyrics he wrote himself. He had even spent all his savings on a disgustingly expensive guitar that was now his entire world.

"Come on. Talk to her. We're not letting you off the hook this time." Dean said again and shoved Harry in the right direction. The others nodded in agreement and Harry knew that he couldn't chicken out this time.

He nervously walked over to the four girls that were happily chatting away on the pick nick blanket.

"Hello girls. Hi Ginny. How are you all today?" He enquired, hoping that he appeared more confident than he felt. However he was sure that his cheeks coloured red when he addressed Ginny.

Much to his delight though, Harry noticed that Ginny also had a light blush on her cheeks and had turned her head away shyly while still watching him from the corner of her eyes. For a brief moment hope flared up in his chest but it was soon crushed again when one of her friends spoke.

"What do you want, loser?" Pansy sneered at him. Her eyes travelled over his appearance and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his handed-down clothes from his cousin. The others too eyed him in disgust. Only Ginny didn't. However, she also didn't stop her friends from criticizing him.

"I was just wondering if I could chat a bit with Ginny." Harry tried, looking at Ginny, but his confidence had long sunk below freezing point. He was hanging onto the last tread of hope that the redheaded girl might be interested when she met his gaze.

"You must be joking." Pansy shrieked. "Please, Ginny. You can't seriously consider it?"

Ginny seemed to hesitate for a moment but seeing the outrageous expressions on her friends faces, she turned up her nose and sneered: "Of course not. Why would I even want to talk to you? Look at you. You're such a nobody. Come on, girls. Let's go. I find that this place has lost all its appeal." She said while standing up.

She grabbed her stuff and said: "See you later boy", before turning around and walking out of his life for good.

Five years from now, she sits at home  
>Feeding the baby she's all alone<p>

She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
>Skater boy rocking up MTV<p>

She calls up her friends, they already know  
>And they all got tickets to see a show<p>

she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
>Looks up at the man that she turned down<p>

He was a skater boy  
>She said see ya later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin on his guitar  
>to show your pretty face see what he's worth?<br>He was a skater boy  
>She said see ya later boy<br>He wasn't good enough for her  
>Now he's a superstar<br>Slammin on his guitar  
>to show your pretty face see what he's worth?<p>

Five years later:

Ginny Weasley - now Ginny Longbottom - looked down into her lap where two big blue eyes were staring back at her. Her precious baby boy of six months was tucked comfortably in her arm while she offered him his bottle. Two tiny hands reached out to grab it and he began to suck on it contently. He looked so much like his father. She had been married to Neville for a year and a half now. They had met at the theatre. Her husband apparently had a love for opera and the classical arts. Her parents loved him from the moment they met him and his job as a biologist provided her with a very comfortable lifestyle.

Ginny sighed as she thought about her husband. When he was away for work and she was left alone with the baby, she often felt a little lonely. Their big house would always be too silent for her on those days.

Grabbing the remote Ginny turned on the TV. She flicked through the different channels, until something suddenly caught her eye. It was a music station and though the rock music playing wasn't much to her taste, her eyes were glued to the screen where a familiar face commanded all attention. She hadn't seen that face in five years and it brought back memories she had long ago pushed to the back of her mind where they had been covered by a layer of dust, forgotten until now.

Thick black hair sticking in every direction like it always had, covert the head that now turned to the camera and vibrant green eyes stared into it so intently, that it almost felt like they were gazing right through it, into Ginny's soul. Her breath caught in her throat.

Blindly she grabbed for her phone and dialled her best friend's number. It rang four times before a voice finally answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Lavender. It's Ginny." She said, her voice harsh.

"Ginny are you alright? You don't sound too well." Lavender said, clearly concerned.

Ginny's heart was hammering in her chest. "Do you remember that boy from the park five years ago…

oOo

Two weeks later, Ginny is surrounded by a mass of bodies, all of them looking up at the man on stage in front of them: Harry Potter, successful rock star and object of adoration for thousands of fans. When she had called her friends after having seen him on MTV, she had learned that they already knew. Pansy even got tickets for his concert in London in two weeks.

So here she was, merely another face in the crowd, looking up at the man that she'd turned down all those years ago, because she and her friends thought that that boy, with his baggy clothes and roughed-up look could never be good enough for her. Now she saw the man that he had become and a flicker of regret for what could have been but was forever lost, settled in her heart.

Sorry girl, but you missed out  
>Well tough luck that boy's mine now<p>

We are more than just good friends  
>This is how the story ends<p>

Too bad that you couldn't see  
>See the man that boy could be<p>

There is more than meets the eye  
>I see the soul that is inside<p>

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl  
>Can I make it anymore obvious?<p>

We are in love, haven`t you heard  
>How we rock each others world!<p>

Harry swung his guitar on his back and whipped the sweat of his forehead. He smiled widely at the crowd that was screaming his name and grabbed his mic.

"This next song has a very special meaning to me." He said with a sparkle in his eyes. "I want to dedicate this to the love of my life, who also helped me compose it. Draco, love. Come sing with me." He called as his eyes turned to the side of the stage.

Smiling, Harry reached out his hand to the young man who had appeared from back-stage and kissed him softly on the lips, making the audience go wild, catcalling and whistling.

Together they sang a song about a girl Harry used to know and how she had turned him down, after which he had met Draco and they had quickly fallen in love.

In the crowd Ginny stood now with tears in her eyes, knowing that this song was about her. Her chest constricted painfully as she realised what she had lost all those years ago. She could easily see the love in his eyes as he looked at Draco and just knew that those two would be for ever.

The song ended with the fans screaming loudly. Harry motioned for them to quiet down.

"I have a bit of a surprise, but I need you all to be silent for a moment." Harry said in the mic. Once everyone was quiet he smiled brightly and said: "These last two years have been the most amazing years in my life. I cannot thank you enough for all he support you have given me. But there is one thing, or rather one person, who made it even more amazing. The one who made this all possible for me in the first place. And it is this person who I want to ask something tonight." Pausing a few seconds for dramatic effects, he then turned to the young man standing next to him on the stage and asked:

"Draco, will you marry me?"

ya im with a skaterboy  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About a girl you used to know.<p>

ya Im with a skaterboy  
>I said see ya later boy<br>I'll be backstage after the show  
>I'll be at the studio<br>Singing the song we wrote  
>About the girl you used to know.<p>

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
